Stunner Shades
by mizukilen
Summary: Logan and Camille broke up again and a bunch of guys are talking to her. Making poor Logie jelly. Mori is a new girl at the Palms Woods that gets tangled in Logan's evil master plan. With the help of James, he takes Mori out to show off in front of Camille, but the more James helps Logan the deeper James falls for Mori. But can he go back on his friend and hurt the poor girl too?
1. Game over

**Hey guys, its me with my brand new, just out of the oven, story. As soon as I got done with Kendall's I started thinking of this one and thanks to the help of winterschild11, I got started on this. But I would like to request something from all of you who are reading this. I know you don't know me and might not care, but I just found out that my school has lost another student this year to a gun shot wound. I wasn't able to know him, but my boyfriend was friends with the dude, as many other students where. I just ask that you pray for his family and friends as they morn for the lost of another kid.**

**Thank you so much.**

**~Lindsay**

James, Carlos, and Kendall where relaxing on their orange couch, their attention caught up in the hockey game on the tv. Minnesota Wild verses the Carolina Hurricanes. The Wild was only two points behind, but both teams were equally matched. Tension on the ice could be felt in the apartment living room.

"Come on, come on, come on," The tall blond chanted under his breath. Out of the three boys, he was the only one who took this game serious. Sure, all the boys of Big Time Rush loved hockey, but Kendall was the only one who breath, eat, and sleep hockey. There was only five seconds left in the game. Four, the Minnesota Wild went for the puck and had it half-way down the ice. Three, the Hurricanes flew after the Wilds. Two, a Wild pulled back his arm, sending the puck flying into the goal.

Screams of joy erupted from behind the 2J door as two new girls walked by with their suitcases. The red head and her taller, brunette friend exchanged glances and rolled their eyes when they could hear a male scream, "That's what I'm talking about!"

"Sounds like the yoke won a bet," the redhead giggled. Her irish accent thick in her voice. She looked from the door and found their room right beside it. A grown of desperation found its way from her lips. "That fat bastard."

Her friend giggled at the display her friend was showing as she pulled out the key Mr. Bitters gave them at the desk. "Oh Mori, your temper is starting to match your hair again." Mori scoffed, snatching the key about to unlock the door when they hear someone else yelling down the hall. The angry kind.

"Moon, what did we get ourselves into?"

Down in 4J, Camille and Logan were at it for about the tenth time this month. Their on/off relationship was now ignored by their friends. Most of them weren't for sure if the chaotic pair were good for ether one, but no one stepped in to change anything. And no one was stepping in this time ether.

"I'm SORRY!" the raven haired boy yelled again. "What more do you want from me?" His brown eye's never leaving the girl on the other side of the room. Camille was passing back and forth, her brown tear stained eyes never leaving the invisible path she was walking. Logan sighed and looked down, trying to hold back his tears.

He didn't mean to start a fight with her. They where just playing video games and he thought for sure she rigged it. He just kept losing to her and it hurt his pride. And he though she understood what a hurt pride felt like. But their playful words quickly turn painful and the fight erupted. And no hope of a simple sorry to cover it.

"Leave."

He looked up at her trying to understand her command. He had an idea what she meant, but she could have easily meant for him to go cool off. "What do you mean?" His voice cracked from tears and uneasiness.

Camille finally looked up at him with anger in her eyes. "You know perfectly what I mean. If we fight so much, how are we suppose to.." She closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears and pain, but she had to do this. "We need to break up."

Logan slammed the 2J door, scaring his friends from their celebration of corn dogs and pudding. Before Kendall could ask what was wrong, the shorter boy fled to the room they shared and locked the door before falling face down on his bed. On the other side he could hear his friends muttering, but he didn't care anymore.

The next morning, all of the under-aged inspired actors, models, and singers grabbed their book bags and paper sacks full of lunch goodies. Palms Woods school was open. Students filled in and sat down in the cramped room, their chattering filled the room with a roar. But all of this went by un-noticed by the future doctor of Big Time Rush. His sad brown eyes saw only one person.

Camille.

James looked to his friend and rolled his eyes. How could Logan be so caught up in one girl, he thought to himself. James was, he self-proclaimed, the girl expert since he was the only one out of all four friends that could get a girl. He also had a record for being the one to break it off once things started going south.

But that was because he wanted to share all of his sexiness to every girl in the world.

_Right?_

Suddenly all talk in the room stopped as two new girls walked in. The first girl was a kind James had already seen in LA more times than he could count. She was on the tallish side, long brown curls, and silky tan skin. Just like a model. It was the other girl who attracted James the most. His eyes where glued to the shorter girl. Her hair was a flaming red messy pixie cut, snow white skin that seemed delicate to the touch, and emerald green eyes that made his breath catch. Especially since they stared right back into his hazel ones.

Miss Collins smiled at the girls to come to the front of the class room. "Class," the blond woman's voice rang out. "These are the new students I mentioned yesterday. Girls, how about you introduced yourselves?"

"My name is Moon Avasthi," the taller girl said.

"And I'm Maureen Cavanaugh," the red head whispered, but no one could miss her accent. "But you can call me Mori." Her green orbs landed on James with a smirk that sent his heart haywire.

The teacher was about to turn back to class work when James had an idea. "Oh Miss Collins?"

Collins turned around, confused about what the boy could want now. "Yes, uh, James?"

He had her. The pretty boy put on his sweetest smile, showing off all of his pearly whites, batting his perfect eyes and trying his best (as any 17-year-old) to look cute enough to the teacher so she just couldn't say no. "Why don't we ask these lovely ladies some questions? I mean," his eyes flickered to the little irish girl. "It will be a culture lesson, wouldn't it?"

Mori's smiling face turned into a frown. When she walked into the class and her eyes fell on the mystery boy, she had felt her heart skip a beat or two, but after his little act she saw right threw him. There was nothing to this boy, but a pretty face. "What a gowl*," she whispered loud enough just for Moon to hear her.

The poor teacher just stood confused, weighing the pros and cons of the boy's request. "I-I don't see why not. But only a few questions each. Moon will go first."

Tyler pipped up first. "Why are you named Moon?"

"Because my real name was Jean and my nickname was Moon, but since I turned 18 and that's the only name I've been called, I changed it." Moon smirked with pride at her age and power.

"Do you happen to play poker?" Kendall's sister, Katie asked out of boredom. She was tired of always beating the Palms Wood staff everyday at three. Katie was begging for fresh meat.

The older girls exchanged eyebrow wiggles and scoffed. "No, but Mori is learning." Mori smirked at this information her friend planted. Not only was Mori learning, but she whipped butt back in Ireland.

As Moon answered her questions, James tried to think of something to ask Mori. He could ask her small things like everyone else was, but that wasn't his style. James was a Diamond. That meant that he would ask his question the only way he knew how. The Diamond way.

When Moon's turn in the spotlight was over people turned to Mori and the questions began. They asked her normal things like where she was from, her favorite color, what kind of music she liked. Carlos even got in the act by asking her if she thought unicorns barfed rainbows or farted them. Of course she said they pissed rainbows. Then James finally deemed that it was time to ask.

"I couldn't help but noticed how you seemed to be the perfect girl to stand at my side, so I was wondering if we could combine our beautiful features and go out on a date this Saturday?" Everyone around him rolled their eyes. They've all seen this trick before. Some girls even fell for it. But because James was James, no one thought anything ageist it. Mori would say yes, they will date for about a week or until James got bored. It was a cycle of life.

One that was about to be broken.

"No."

Shock filled the room. No one ever said no to a Diamond, much less James Diamond.

Right?

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

gowl: Annoying stupid person


	2. All's fair

**Hey sorry for the long wait. With the sudden death and worry of friends, my mind just hasn't been in the story. Well, hope you like what I have so far. Because my brain just...it's turned to poop brain. So, read, rate, comment. And don't be scared to say something that might inspire me. **

**~Lindsay**

"What was that?" James couldn't believe this girl. What was he thinking? The boys and Katie entered 2J, throwing down their books and homework for another time. Kendall, Carlos, and Katie rolled their eyes at James's outburst, but they all wondered the same thing. Why didn't she fall for him?

"Maybe it's an Irish thing?" Carlos pipped up as James fell on the couch face first. Everyone looked at the latino oddly, but just shrugged it off. Carlos always said strange things.

Katie rolled her eyes as her mother walked in with a tub of freshly folded and dried laundry. "What's an Irish thing?" she asked as her eyes fell on her kids. Especially the one on the couch. "And what happened to him?"

"He got dissed by the new girl in front of the whole class," Katie smirked as she grabbed her favorite deck of cards of the table. "So while he mopes around, I'm going to welcome her with a friendly game by the pool." Her remark brought the moping teenager attention to the small girl. James growled, staring Katie down.

"Destroy her."

Down by the pool, Moon was tanning when this girl with red streaks walked up to her. But this didn't scare the young girl. She was use to people like the strange rocker. Moon closed her eyes, hoping to catch some well deserved sleep, when she felt a shadow cast over her. "Can I help?" Moon asked without opening her eyes. She was too lazy right then.

"Yeah," Lucy's voice was cold. "You could tell me what is wrong with your friend."

"What you mean?"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I mean, why did she diss James? I want to make sure she's right in the head before I tell her how awesome she is." Both girls smirked and let a few giggles out. "I'm Lucy by the way. In 3B." She held out her hand to the sunbathing tanner.

Taking the girl's hand, Moon knew that this strange girl would be a good friend. "Moon. And my perfectly sane friend is Mori. We'er in 3J." She watched as Lucy sat down in the other lawn chair. "So, what do you do?"

The rock star just shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, I'm just a solo guitarist." Handing Moon her cd, "This is just random stuff I've been writing."

The brown eyed girl looked confused as she took the cd. "Teenage Anarchy. Eat my...dog? Cut it off and- OH MY GOD! Can you really say THAT?" Lucy chuckled and nodded her head. "Oh my God, haha your one sick mastermind. I need to show this to- There she is!" Mori look at her friend and the strange girl as she walked up. She didn't think much of it until Moon shoved the cd in her hand.

"OH MY GOD!"

The sudden scream jarred Logan out of his trance. His window was open to the pool side like always. It use to keep him calm, knowing that even if the door was closed the room was still open. But now, hearing the happy screams of everyone outside depressed him. He sighed. Everything just reminded him of Camille. Except Camille herself.

In class, she was distant and barely spoke. Her eye's where red with real tears and the smile she would put on for everyone was just airs. Nothing real about it. Her normal, bouncy self that would slap and kiss a person to get ready for a role in some movie wasn't there. All she did was sit there and stare at nothing.

But Logan wasn't much better. For the past thirty minutes, he couldn't solve one simple math problem. All the numbers, letter, and symbols just looked foreign to the boy. Logan closed the book and got up to close the window. He didn't want to hear other people be happy. Just as he was about to shut it, his eyes caught on to dark brown curls. The pounding of his heart started to hurt his chest. He knew those curls anywhere.

Camille.

But the girl wasn't alone. Taking a closer look, his dark eyes flashed with anger. Beside her in the single lawn chair with his arms around her was Guitar Dude. "That is my spot," Logan muttered as he slammed the window shut. But that wasn't the last time. Over the next week, Logan couldn't turn his head without finding Camille and Guitar Dude together. He was making her happy, he got to see her smiles and hear her laughs. He was getting everything Logan wanted.

Making the small teen green with envy.

And he wasn't the only in 2J. Katie came back from the pool after losing to Mori. Again. The young girl threw down her deck, letting the cards explode on the floor before letting out an angry scream. "This can't be happening! I never lose at poker!" Everyday, Katie Knight was found out by the pool, playing ageist Mori. Everyday, the red headed teen smirked as she would lay out her winning hand with ease.

Kendall looked up from his game at his baby sister. He hated seeing her like this, but he had no way of helping her. The tall blond didn't understand the game. He just knew that his sis needed him. He became her little punching bag after every game she lost.

Logan just happened to walk into her anger by accident. For the past few days, he could only handle his own anger, but on that day, the small boy saw that Katie wasn't the only one angry. Sitting in the corner, James started to seethe along with Kendall's little sister. And right there a plan started to form. A risky, but well deserved plan. Because, all's fair in love and war.


	3. Plan in action

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait and how short it is. Just that a lot has been on my mind. Like my last year in school starts tomorrow. And I am kinda scared. Just a rule of advice to anyone who wants to ask a person if they are graduating and if they picked out a school, don't. No one really likes to talk about it. It just makes a person awkward and scared. -_-  
**

**~Lindsay**

James was walking threw the lobby, his thoughts wrapped around one single thing. Mori. What was it about this girl that gave her the right to turn James Diamond down? None. Or that's how James saw it and no one was stopping his train of thought. Of course, no one had ever seen the teen so upset over a girl. No one was sure how to handle it. Not even his dear reflection. And this only pissed the teenager off even more. _The Palm Woods was a lot better with out that stupid little-_

James's train of thought was quickly stopped as someone suddenly grabbed him from behind, pulling him into the supply closet. He was about to scream when a familiar voice whispered in his ear. "James, scream and I will destroy your lucky comb."

"Logan?" The tall teen turned to find his smaller friend in the small closet. But something was off. When did Logan get that evil and determined look in his eyes? Or the sick twisted smile that played with his lips? James was blinking, wondering if his eyes where playing trick with him.

They weren't. "James, how much do you want to get back at Mori?" James was suddenly filled with inner rage. One that Logan could pick up on. Smiling, Logan lade his arm across his friend's shoulder. "Because I didn't like what she did to you the other day ether. And I want to put her in her place, but I need some help from the girl master himself."

Logan watched his friend as his face changed in understanding. Their eyes soon shared the same look of mischief as they started planing ageist the irish redhead in the little closet space. Outside the door, the Palm Woods was innocent. If only the innocents could last.

Kendall walked out into the lobby looking for his friends. Logan was missing when he woke up, James wanted to go for a walk, and Kendall's best bet was that Carlos was by the pool ether trying to show off to the Jennifers or just doing a stupid stunt. Both very likely. As the tall blond walked out, he felt something bump into him. Kendall looked down to find Mori laying on the ground.

"You know," the redhead muttered rubbing her head, "It's not that quare to watch where your going, hi."

Kendall was confused by the girls words, but decided to just leave it at that. He didn't have to understand what she said, just that she needed a gentleman to pick her up. "Sorry, didn't see you down there." She took the hand that he held out to her. "I forget that not everyone is as tall as me."

"Aye, I can see how." The girl giggled at him. Behind the blond, Mori's green eyes caught two forms leaving from the supply closet. One she recognized as the boy who tried to ask her out, but the other she couldn't place. James raced to the elevators, but not before he noticed that Kendall was talking to the enemy. _One Logan was going to take out._ He thought to himself. This thought made him smile a little.

When Mori was sure that the bogger was safely on the elevator, she turned back to the blond in front of her. "Oi, I didn't catch your name."

"Kendall Knight." He smiled down at her. "And you've already met one of my friends. James Diamond." Confusion was writing in her green eyes. Kendall let out a sigh. "He asked you out in class."

"Oh," Mori rolled her eyes. "That tool. Why do you hang out with him? He's a gimp."

Now it was time for Kendall to be confused. "Gimp?"

Mori mentally smacked herself. "Sorry. Gimp means a fool or idiot. I forget that you don't use the same fazes I do." Her smile faded a bit when she glanced at Kendall. His face had harden a bit at her worlds. Sure, James was a idiot, but he was a good idiot. He was his brother and he wouldn't have James any other way.

Before Kendall could tell her this, Logan popped up beside them. The raven haired boy smiled at his friend and the girl. "Hi, I see you met Kendall. I'm Logan." Logan gave the red head his sweetest smile he could muster. One that flustered the poor girl. "And you are?"

"M-M-Mori?"

The plan was in action.


	4. Let the games began

**Well, hello my lovelies. I have been gone for too long. Well, I am sorry, but school has been crazy. But I'm back...for a little bit. Or...whatever. Now, I need to get back to Beowoulf...later. :) Anyway, hope you like this. I know it's not on James or Logan, but I want to have all the characters and I want to...have a little fun with them. So, until next time?**

**~ Lindsay**

**P.S. Anyone understand Discrete Math? I really need help. PM me!**

**P.P.S SORRY FOR THIS BEING SO SHORT!**

Moon sat on the edge of her Mori's bed watching her shirtless friend freak out about what to wear. Shirts, skirts, and tops lay scattered on the floor. The brunette shook her head, but completely understood. Mori wasn't the only girl in the world to feel like this. "So," a small smile creep on her lips. "Who's the lucky guy?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh come on, you don't usually freak out like this over nothing. I want names."

Mori's cheeks started to burn. She hated how she couldn't hide anything from her best friend, but that was kind of the reason they where friends. Moon was the last person she could trust anyway. "Is it that obvious?"

"Maybe." Moon smirked. "So, are you going to tell me or not?"

Mori fell on the bed, trying to understand all of this herself. What could she say about Logan? Mori didn't really have much to work with about this guy. He was kinda quiet, smart, and an all around cute guy. His background check was clean...mostly. The redhead had to giggle at some of the things he got into back in his hometown.

The kid really needed new friends.

"I don't really know him yet."

The brunette sat up with a start. "What do you mean you don't know him yet?"

"I know nothing about him."

Moon was completely confused. "Name?"

"Logan Mitchel, 17."

"That's the kid next door, right? Black hair, smart, short?" The girls turned and laughed at that last part. "Oh my God, but he's soooo short! What about the blond kid?"

Mori snorted. "Kendall? That's Lucy's game and I really think that she has the power to get away with murder, thank you."

Outside their window, sounds of glass shattering and girlish screams. The two teens instantly ran to the window only to find a certain latino with a helmet dragging himself out of the pool. "He lives next door too, don't he?" Moon tried to place him. "Something Garcia, right?"

Mori nodded. "Carlos. Son of a cop, but if you saw his record you wouldn't believe it."

Moon rolled her eyes. "So you did do a background check. What you find out?"

By the pool, Kendall rolled his eyes at his latino friend. "What happened this time?"

"Miscalculated the landing," Carlos muttered as he checked over his helmet. "Off by at least a degree or two. But it was a pretty cool splash." He smiled up at his taller friend. "The rocket skate was working better than last time, but the kicker still needs a little work." Kendall sighed. Carlos was a lot smarter then everyone else believed, but he covered it so well with his insane antics and death defining feats.

"And what can I tell your parents when we send your body back in a bag?"

Carlos blinked. "That I died awesomely?" Behind Kendall, Carlos noticed James and Logan sneaking around the corner and back into the hotel. "What are they doing?"

"Little Logie has a date tonight."

"Camille, right?"

Kendall shook his head. "Try the new girl."

The little latino was suddenly filled with a jealous rage. "Moon?" He growled.

"Naw. Mori." Bushy eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why?"

A sudden flush of pink filled the tan cheeks. "No reason. I got to go, Jennifers need to be stalked. Bye!"

The blond chuckled. "And so the plot thickens," he muttered. "Now, where is Lucy?"


	5. Date night

**Hey, sorry this took so long. I am just having a hard time coming up with stuff lately, so if you guys want to give your ideas about what comes next, I would sooooo love them right now. So, message me, rate, comment (those help alot) and just keep reading. Hope you like it.**

**And I apologize for being so dang stupid. xD**

**~Lindsay**

Logan looked though his notes that James wrote for him earlier. It was now 5:30 and Logan was finally able to get away from that crazy kid. Since the plan started, James tried to teach his poor friend the ways of wooing a girl. But, as they both saw in class, Mori was a different type of girl. She wasn't like the other girls that fell for James. His sly and wicked smile that brought girls to their knee's only pissed her off.

And that is what James put on the list. James wasn't that smart. Thankfully, Logan was. If the plan was going to work, Logan had to be Logan. Just a little eviler. As Logan scanned his closet he found that most of his normal clothing was missing. The only things that where there were smaller versions of James's. Logan sighed in frustration.

"JAMES!"

Suddenly the door flew open. "Yes?" James stood trying to hide his smirk when he saw the closet. "Oh, I see you finally up graded your wardrobe. That stuff you use to have was so out of date."

"Dude! Why?!" Logan started pacing. His mind started going into hyper drive. "The date with Mori is tonight and you KNOW that she doesn't go for this!"

James watched his short friend in confusion. "I didn't change anything. This is the first time I've seen this."

Logan blinked. "Your kidding me, right?" The pale boy paled even more when his friend shook his head. "What the fu-"

"Hey guys," the boys turned to find Katie standing in the door way. "Not sure if this would help you or not, but both my brother and Carlos where in here after they went shopping." And as soon as the little girl appeared the faster he disappeared. Logan blinked for a second, trying to understand what the little girl had told him. Suddenly, the pale boy jumped into action and raced out of the room.

"Where are you going?" James called after him.

"Carlos's room. Then, after the date, I am going to destroy his helmet and Kendall's hockey stick. Just for the fun of it!"

That's the kind of stuff that scared James about Logan. He had never seen his friend so determined or evil. A shiver rocked threw his spine at the thought of what else Logan could do. If Logan was brave enough to chase after Kendall's hockey stick, Logan was ether becoming manly or losing his mind. And James was voting for the crazy side.

James fell into Logan's bed, tired and torn. Tired because of how fast the plan was moving. The irish girl fell hard for his nerdy friend. And even though that was a good thing, the thought that Mori liked Logan better tore at Jame's heart. Something that shouldn't be happening.

_ Slam!_

James woke with a start, confused about why it was so dark and where he was. His brain was fogged from sleep and a girl. He knew it was about a girl, but right at that moment he couldn't remember who. Or why. Suddenly, the bedroom door flew open, flooding the room with the bright light of the living room. Logan stood, his face distorted by shadow and anger. The shorter boy stomped over to the bed and pushed James off.

"Before you ask, it went terrible."

"Oh it couldn't have been that bad," Moon whispered to the redhead hiding in the covers of her bed. The poor girl had just came back from her date and ran right for the bed. Moon suddenly heard soft sniffles and whimpers from the shaking form. The sight broke her heart. She vowed that Logan's face was going to break. "What happened?"

Mori pulled some of the covers back, showing her sad green eyes. "He took me to an unholy place."

Moon's mind reeled with places unholy and those thoughts where only fueling her anger at the boy more. She didn't care how many stupid fan girls were going to go after her after she was done with him. She just wanted to beat the shit out of him. "Where did he take you?"

"The circus?" James was appalled. Who in their right mind would take a girl to a circus? Where those stupid and horrifying clowns were. "What possessed you to take her there?"

Logan sighed. "James, I've only really dated one girl and that was where we went on our first date. I just...didn't know she had a fear of clowns." Both boys face-palmed themselves at the pale boy's mistake. "I screwed up this time."

"No shit." James was quiet for a second. "What now?"

Logan thought and suddenly chuckled. "For the first time, I don't know."


	6. Aftermath

**Sorry for the delay. I was already writing something when my mother decided to use my laptop and deleted everything I wrote. Still pissed off, but whatever. Anyway, hope you like this chapter, and maybe I can finish this sucker soon. When I can get the time away from school. Anyway, hope you like it. Rate, comment, give me feedback. I really do want to hear from you!**

**~Lindsay**

**p.s. Oh yeah, the cliff hanger is back baby! ;D**

James stood behind the crazed Logan. The pale boy was pacing in front of Carlos and Kendall who were tied on the couch, unable to move. James was suddenly afraid of his friend. Ever since the date, Logan was losing it. He would walk around the apartment talking to himself, planing and scheming. The tall brunette wasn't able to hear all of it, but the words he would catch on repeat was Mori and Camille. But James couldn't understand why Logan would mention his ex's name in the plan.

"Do you not understand how much you cost me?" Logan spat in his friends' faces. "What the hell were you thinking? She turned James down and you transform my closet into a miniature James!" The pinned down boys cringed.

"We just thought you needed the help..." Carlos whispered. James rolled his eyes as Logan started to pace faster. He knew that Carlos and Kendall only wanted what was best for Logan, but Logan couldn't understand.

"Help?" Logan whispered. "Oh, you've done more then help. I am fucking screwed."

Kendall furrowed his bushy eyebrows. If he wasn't tied up, the blond would have already slapped some since into his friend. With Logan and Kendall being the oldest in the group, they were the most responsible. But when one freaked out, the other had to step in and slap the fool.

More than likely, Logan was the fool.

"And maybe you didn't pull this stupid stunt then Mori and I would be going out by now-"

"Logan," the blond muttered.

"But nooooo," Logan was breathing fast. "You had to come in like you own the whole damn place and-"

"Logan."

"So I lost my fuckingdateandyoudon'teven seem to careabouthowIfeeland-" Words were running together fast and faster out of his mouth.

Kendall had enough. "LOGAN!"

"AND IF YOU GUYS DIDN'T DO THIS THEN MAYBE THE PLAN WOULD HAVE WORKED AND CAMILLE WOULD BE BACK WITH ME!"

The room was suddenly quiet. Logan blinked, trying to regain his breath. He had spilled his plan out in the open. The one part that he tried to make sure James would never know. The one that would make his friends look down at him in shame.

_Yep._ Logan thought to himself. _I really screwed up this time._

Down in the lobby Lucy and Camille sat in the corner table taking time to just hang out. Lucy smiled, glad to have some time with her best girl friend. Between acting calls and label calls, the two teen girls have been nothing but busy. Trying to stretch themselves and reach the high expectations of Hollywood could make a girl crazy.

Slurping down her pink smoothy, Lucy popped the question. "So, Miss. Actress. Is it my imagination or have I seen you around Guitar Dude lately? I mean, don't you only have eyes for little Logie?"

"Why yes," the curly brunette giggled. "I usually am all for Logan, but right now I'm studying for a part."

"Girlfriend of a rockstar?"

Camille nodded. "Yep, that's the one." She really couldn't wait to audition for this part. "But I didn't want to tell Guitar Dude or Logan what I was doing so they kinda both think this is all real."

Lucy couldn't have picked a better time to get chocked on her smoothy. "What?!" she hacked. "That's the meanest thing a girl could do! What if they find out?" The rocker pushed her hand to her friend's forehead. "No sign of fever, so we can knock Hollywood Fever out. Camille, how many fingers are sticking up?" Lucy held out her hand, holding up the most important finger she would ever know.

"Lucy, put down your bird! We're in public! And don't worry. I had a lot of time to think about this," Camille whispered. "I'm not stupid, ya know. I know that if any of them find out that it will hopefully be after I walk away with an Oscar." A smile broke out on the young actress's face. "Besides, I don't think Logan would do anything drastic."

The rocker face-palmed. "You do know that he went out on a date with the new girl, right?" Camille blinked a few times then stood from her chair and moving straight for the elevators. "And where do you think your going?"

"To kill a bitch!"


End file.
